Jeff Hardy's fan mail fun!
by jazz1991
Summary: How does Jeff Hardy cope when he gets so much fan mail? Jeff/Beth


Just a one shot that randomly come to mind. Please leave a review if you have the time. Thanks :)

Jeff sighed as he glanced into the room that was filled with piles and piles of neglected fan mail letters that had slowly built up in the last few weeks. He hadn't intentionally neglected his fans. He loved and adored every single one of them. It was just with Matts latest problems and both Ruby and Beth being ill causing him to take care of he's wife and daughter took up a lot of he's spare time during the day. On top of that he had to feed and walk the dogs and do general cleaning chores around the house that Beth usually took care of. Yes it had been a busy few weeks for him indeed. He sniffed slightly rubbing at he's nose as it felt a little stuffy. He hoped that this wasn't a sign that he himself was coming down with the sickness that had claimed Beth and Ruby not long ago.

Today was a new day Beth and Ruby were fully recovered and gone out shopping. Matt was away having some form of counselling and Jeff immediately knew what he could do with he's day of peace alone. First he logged onto he's twitter page and answered a few fans on there before he made a tweet of his own. He read over he's rambling tweet seemingly satisfied with what it said - today is your day!, My day is devoted to you and I plan to spend it locked away from the world with numerous cans of red bull, writing equipment and a hiking stick to climb this mountain of fan mail. This is no exaggeration, my Spare room looks like a mailing centre. This is my problem I know, I shouldn't have neglected you but I've had so much going on and too be honest haven't been able to sit down and read it. I would conclude this tweet by saying- the point of this pointless tweet... BUT!... I'm going to stop myself there, this is no pointless tweet. Its a tweet to you guys! I want you to know that if u have sent me something and are waiting for a reply no doubt its sitting in my pile and i will get to it eventually, sending you your reply soon enough. Thank you all for your patience and continued support. He pressed send and watched it pop up as a new tweet.

With that done he closed his laptop and walked out to he's mail box collecting yet more fan mail. He then walked back into he's house grabbing a crate of red bull out of he's fridge and some pens and paper from a draw before he made he's way into the quiet room that had been filled with fan mail making it seem like a mailing centre. He closed the door and shut the curtains wanting no distractions. He promised he's fans he had to do this for them.

Popping he's first can of red bull open and taking a big gulp. He reached to a pile and opened he's first letter. Easy enough he said to himself. Before reaching for some of he's photos and sighing them, popping them into a new envelope and sticking on a stamp before writing the address he was given by the fan, And placing it on a chair that would soon by filled with he's mail waiting to be posted back to the fans.

A few hours, 4 empty pens,6 empty cans of red bull and a very cramped up sore hand later Jeff decided to have a break. He had done well so far. He looked up at the biggest pile yet that he still had to go through. He vowed then and there not to ever let the fan mail build up like this again. Matt would of just picked a few out and thrown out the rest but Jeff wasn't like that. He wanted to reply to every single fan that he had.

Jeff sighed, boredom had starting to kick in. Hmmm I wonder he thought before he climbed up onto a ledge and tried to balance on the top of the letters. They swayed dangerously but Jeff loved it, feeling young and alive again. He looked up imagining an audience. God he missed performing to them. TNA had wrote him out of their story lines giving him time off as he wasn't allowed to go on the tour to Britain with them because of he's bail conditions. Soon though. Soon he would return. For now though this would have to do.

He closed he's eyes again hearing the roars of he's imaginary crowd he gained his balance and did the Hardy's gun sign before shouting out SWANTON! He let out a Hardy's shout as he leapt from the pile performing the move perfectly before landing gracefully onto a smaller pile of letters that had softly broken he's fall. He laughed hysterically for a moment before suddenly stopping. This was childish and surely being hyperactive on red bull couldn't end well. He pondered this thought for a moment before shrugging. He had always had maturity issues. All you had to do was watch the hardy show and see all the crazy stuff he got up to. Yeah he was very immature for he's age.

The day went on and Jeff spent it replying to fan mail and playing on the fan mail. Jumping off and performing different dives. However he found himself getting rather bored of this so decided to play that game he couldn't remember the name of it off of the top of he's head, he remembered playing it with matt while he was younger. You had a tower of wooden bricks and the idea was to take bricks from the bottom to middle without letting the tower fall.

He successfully pulled a few letters out of the pile yelling in success and dancing around the room in victory every time that he did. He got to cocky though and pulled the wrong letter out on he's next turn. He felt it just as he pulled the pile of letters rocked a bit before tumbling down on top of him. Jeff let out a rather loud yell of surprise as the letters landed on him causing him to laugh and throw them around in the air.

Just then the door burst open and there stood a worried looking beth. Her worry soon turned to amusement when she saw her husband sitting on the floor laughing. Her eyes found the empty crate of red bull and she rolled her eyes. This was why he was so hyper, he wouldn't be able to sleep later. Jeff she said smiling trying not to chuckle at he's childish behaviour. ''Yes baby?'' Jeff asked looking at her. "What are you doing?" She asked amusement in her voice. "Reading and replying to my fan mail" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Looks to me like your playing with it" she chuckled. "I'm on a break" he shrugged before she left the room closing the door.

Jeff remained in the room all day and most of the night. When beth was ready for bed at about 11. She thought it best that she checked on Jeff to make sure he hadn't overdosed on red bull or bleeding to death over paper cuts. She opened the door slowly and smiled gently as the sight of Jeff came into her view. he had he's face down on top or a picture he had been signing softly snoring. He still had the pen clutched in he's hand. She gently took the pen from him before gently shaking him awake. "Jeff baby come on bedtime" "ok" he mumbled rubbing he's tired eyes. "I've only got a few left to do tomorrow then I can post them all at the same time" he informed her as they walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"That's good Jeff, I've gotta say your getting better at this, the last time I remember you practically had a melt down after I asked you to sign a bill after you had spent all day in there signing things for fans. You practically ran off screaming no more autographs" Beth said laughing. Jeff chuckled as he climbed into their bed. "Yeah I remember that, although I'm getting better I'm still going to have nightmares about endless fan mail" "well Jeff that's fans for you, they love you" Beth informed him. "I know and I love them too" he smiled sweetly before he felt he's eyes growing heavy and he let sleep take him. Maybe I was wrong about the red bull keeping him up Beth thought before she too fell victim to sleep next to her husband.

THE END! :D


End file.
